pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Polygon
The Polygon is a weapon testing area introduced in the summer update of 16.5.0. __TOC__ Description It is a map where any weapon can get any owned weapons tested against various enemies including regular immobile enemies, a sniper, a pilot and monsters on the back, including the Zombie, the Zombie Head and more. History The '''Polygon '''was originally introduced in the Armory as a weapon testing area in the 11.0.0 update. However, instead of testing all owned weapons, it allowed testing for any weapon, whether they are bought or not. It could be accessed by clicking the "Try" button. This was made to test out the weapon's performance and make the player more convinced on whether they would want to buy this weapon or not. However, it was removed shortly afterwards, but the reason of the removal wasn't stated. Features * A grassy, zombie feeding area on the back with monsters on it. * An area between the monster area and the enemy area, where the player spawns and where the "allies" are. * An area where all the enemies are, which includes a stony hill, well pit, a sniper fort and other obstacles. * Tiny projectiles that can be shot, such as the non-explosive version of the Molotov Cocktail and the Explosives. * The sky and terrain are based off the player's lobby, which can be seen in the distance by zooming in with a scope. * This map does not take account of weapon's Efficiency upgrades (unless pairing with Efficiency booster wears and Module). Trivia * You can view your own lobby by scoping outside of the polygon map. ** It is unknown if you can access this section of the map or not. However, you cannot go there in the polygon map, due to invisible walls next to the fence surrounding the polygon map. ** It may be possible now due to the introduction of the Portal Gun, as the player in the lobby can be hit, which would mean that it would be possible to teleport there. ** There is a method that legit works to get to the lobby from the polygon. This works by entering sandbox mode, then exiting quickly and returning to the polygon. If done correctly, the player should now have the four sandbox tools. In order to complete the trick, one must have less than three gems. Upon selecting purchase another item ’cause I ain’t got one, the player will be directed to the treasury to purchase more gems due to not having enough gems to buy the sandbox tool. Exit the treasury immediately, then you should be in the lobby. You may not be able to move, but it is still a nice sight to see yourself in the lobby. * Ricochet weapons will not function correctly in this mode, as they bounce off of the dummies. * The sky of the Polygon depends on the player lobby's sky. * Third Eye‘s scoping is currently functioning incorrectly. It can still x-ray, however. * There exists a bottomless pit (probably shaped like a well) where the Jetpack dummy flies above it, but it cannot be accessed. * The weapon's Efficiency against Polygon dummies have a moderate correlation when testing a weapon against actual opponent. * The ground outside of the training area is not solid. If you shoot an area damage weapon at the ground outside, the projectile will not explode, but only pass through the ground. Category:Other Category:Maps